


There Was Love Before, and Love After

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Love, M/M, Quickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100-Word Quickyl Drabble with the theme of "after."</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was Love Before, and Love After

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge for the Rickyl Writer's Group. Who knew sticking to 100 words would be a thousand times harder than writing a long fic!?

It wasn’t different after. It was the same. Rick said the words and Daryl said the words but nothing would change. They’d been in love a long time already. They just hadn’t gotten around saying it with voices. Rick had been saying it with eyes that overflowed with emotion whenever they landed on Daryl’s. Daryl had been saying it in each gentle, affectionate touch of his hand to Rick’s back or his arm. Everyone knew they were already in love. They just made something already there more formal with words. It didn’t change a thing. Love had always been there.


End file.
